


Road Trip

by laurakatherine



Series: Road Trip [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurakatherine/pseuds/laurakatherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After graduation, Isaac is desperate to get out of Beacon Hills. He finds an unlikely friend and travelling companion in Stiles. Set after S3, after the defeat of the Alpha Pack and the 3.5 spoiler that Daniel Sharman dropped about Isaac and Allison making out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

It all started with a desperate look at graduation. Stiles' neck hurt, his chair was uncomfortable, and his stupid cap was making his forehead sweat in a way that he knew would lead to a break-out later. He sighed and tried to catch Scott's eye without success. He knew that it was graduation, that it was a miracle that Team Supernatural was matriculating at all with everything that had been going on, but after twenty minutes of names being called without even scratching the surface of the Gs, Stiles was getting antsy; especially as supernatural beings had tendencies to attack at school events and watch everything crash and burn around them. He scanned the room slowly.  
To be fair, everyone did look amazing. Stiles hardly had the right to be grumpy, he was surrounded by so many beautiful girls. Allison and Lydia in particular looked stunning; Allison's short, curled hair framed her pale face beautifully, and the ice-blue dress that Stiles could see peeking out from under her gown made her look like a badass fairy princess. Lydia too, looked incredible. She was, as usual, wearing pink, and her hair was pinned back in a way that made her look like an actual fairy princess. The scar from her neck had long since faded, and her lips were glossed to the degree that Stiles was pretty sure that he'd be able to see his face in them if he got close enough.  
"Damn it." Stiles muttered under his breath, so quiet that it was inaudible to all but the werewolf ears in the auditorium. His ass was killing him, and the auditorium was so damn hot that he was sweating from places he hadn't been previously aware that it was possible to sweat from.  
Stiles half-expected Scott to look up to make sure he was okay, or to sneakily text him from under his gown, but Scott had recently been way too preoccupied with freezing Isaac out to pay much attention to Stiles. It wasn't intentional, of course; Scott was not the spiteful type. He had consistently assured Isaac that he was over it, but Isaac and Allison's one time, grief-ridden make-out session had understandably upset Scott to the degree that even now, weeks later, his eyes remained fixed angrily on the back of Isaac's head, while Isaac was the one to turn around and furrow his eyebrows at Stiles in concern from down the line. Stiles shook his head and smiled reassuringly. Isaac turned reluctantly back towards the front, where Gardner, Amelia, was finally up on stage collecting her diploma.

An hour later, Stiles was standing outside of the auditorium, watching his Dad get in his car, having handed his diploma over to keep it safe. The sheriff smiled at Stiles proudly before disappearing from view, Stiles' graduating class milling around him. Stiles stood there for a moment, basking in the rather unexpected moment of happiness when a rather large hand clapped down onto his shoulder. He jumped, turning around to see Isaac's lanky frame behind him.  
"Jesus, Isaac, you scared the crap out of me." Stiles said, his hand going to his heart.  
"Sorry. Just wanted to see if you were okay." Isaac said quietly, his voice cutting through the babble of noise surrounding them.  
"I'm great. We did it, man. We graduated." Stiles laughed.  
"Yeah, I know we did. I just thought… in there…" Isaac gestured towards the door of the building.  
"Oh, right, yeah. My ass was aching. The chairs in there were really uncomfortable." Stiles laughed.  
"Okay then. Well, I'll just…" Isaac moved his hand from Stiles' shoulder and began to walk away.  
Stiles grabbed his hand quickly, stopping him.  
"Are you… are you going to Lydia's grad party?" he asked.  
"I could go, yeah." Isaac shrugged.  
"Good." Stiles grinned, and then looked down, realising that he was still holding Isaac's hand. He dropped it like it was a live grenade, nodded awkwardly, and then involuntarily noted just how good Isaac looked in a suit. His eyes ran themselves over him. How come he'd never noticed how good looking Isaac was before? He'd definitely noted the whole intimidating, strong, perfect specimen werewolf thing, but it had never seemed to reach Stiles' attention that Isaac was… well, he was handsome. He laughed awkwardly, apologetically, and scuttled off to find Lydia or Scott, or someone else that could distract him from the fact that he had effectively just held Isaac Lahey's hand, leaving Isaac himself standing there, confused.  
"Lydia!" he yelled, seeing her hug Allison a few feet away from him. She turned to look at him over Allison's shoulder and smiled excitedly, pulling away from Allison and opening her arms to pull him into a hug as he approached.  
"Stiles! Congratulations!" she squealed, her head resting beneath his chin even in her uncomfortably high heels.  
"You too, Lyd. Listen, I think I just embarrassed myself in front of Isaac." he said, grimacing.  
"What did you do now?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Didn't make out with him, did ya?" she asked, shooting a look at Allison.  
"Well, that's my cue to leave. Congratulations, Stiles." Allison replied, awkwardly patting him on the arms as she walked away.  
"No, don't be stupid. I just sort of accidentally… held his hand."  
"How do you accidentally hold someone's hand?"  
"It was a grabbing type situation, okay? Now what can we do to make this night better?" Stiles asked, almost desperately, his arms flailing about.  
"Stiles, I'm having a grad party. There's going to be a lot of alcohol." she told him.  
"Let's go get in your car then." he said cheerfully, tugging her along to find her car as she stumbled along after him, laughing.

It was three hours later that Stiles was sat in Lydia's garden, his back resting against the side of her pool house, clutching a bottle of vodka. He was drunk. Totally and completely wasted, and itching to hug someone. He reached for Lydia, who was sitting next to him giggling away, and pulled her into a tight embrace.  
"Lydia, Lydia, Lydia." he sang. "This is a great party. So great. You're great."  
Lydia laughed and pulled away from Stiles, pushing herself up, wobbling on her five-inch heels. "I'm also going to get another drink. A fruity drink. Try not to pass out while I'm gone."  
As Lydia walked away, Stiles surveyed the party that surrounded him. He spotted Allison in the crowd, flirting with some guy in their English class, while Scott glanced at her enviously from across the garden. He sighed and shook his head. He'd had enough conversations with Scott about Allison to know that going over and talking to him wouldn't help; he just had to let Scott fume, and then talk to him about it when he was a little calmer. And when Stiles was a little more sober.  
"ISAAC!" Stiles called out, spotting him across the pool. He, like Stiles, had taken off his suit jacket and so looked slightly more casual in his unbuttoned white shirt and dark jeans. Isaac glanced up and Stiles waved him over eagerly, like a little puppy. He snorted. Isaac's the puppy, idiot, not you. He thought to himself. Isaac smiled at him and pushed himself up, weaving his way through the crowd to come over to Stiles and ease himself down into the spot that Lydia had been sitting in gracefully, evidently not inebriated despite the beer bottle he was holding.  
"Hey, how you doing?" Isaac asked, studying Stiles' profile.  
"I am great. I am so, so, so, so great… you look like a puppy. Like a sad little puppy." Stiles slurred, laughing to himself.  
"I'm glad you're having fun. How much have you had to drink?" Isaac asked, amused.  
"Only a lot." he replied.  
"Well as long as it's only a lot."  
"Hey, I'm sorry for holding your hand earlier. Pretty embarrassing." Stiles sighed, leaning his head against the pool house behind him and turning it towards Isaac.  
"Not as embarrassing as this'll be for you in the morning." he joked, his lips turning up into a smirk.  
Stiles studied his lips. His big, pink, beautiful lips. Stiles kind of wanted to bite them. Then again, Isaac was the biter here. He started laughing to himself.  
"What is it with you tonight?" Isaac asked.  
"What's with me? I'm having fun. What's with you?" Stiles retorted. "For someone who just graduated, you seem really quiet and moody and… wolfy."  
"I don't know, Stiles. I just kind of want to get out of here." he sighed, shrugging.  
"What do you mean? This is a good party." he replied.  
"No, no, not the party, although I'm not really feeling that either, with Scott ignoring me. I just always imagined leaving Beacon Hills right after graduation. It's not like I've got so much keeping me here." Isaac replied, casting his eyes downwards.  
"That's true. You have kinda screwed things up with Scott." Stiles blurted out. "Things are probably kinda tense at the McCall household."  
"They are, yeah." Isaac nodded. Stiles looked at him, looked at the way his face had changed when he'd mentioned Scott. His face had fallen, the gentle smile disappeared from his face. It was then that Stiles realised the enormity of Isaac and Allison hooking up, and what it had meant for Isaac's relationship with Scott. Somewhere in his alcohol-ridden mind, it clicked for Stiles that Scott was not the only one that had been hurt by Isaac's mistake, because Scott didn't think of Isaac as a friend anymore. Isaac was hurting too.  
"Stay at mine tonight, then." Stiles offered.  
"That'd… that'd be really good. Thanks, Stiles." Isaac looked up at Stiles and the small, gentle smile returned to his face.  
"Any time, buddy." Stiles replied, pulling him into an awkward hug. Drunk Stiles was a hugger, one that would pull in anything and everything within two feet of him regardless of if he knew them well or not. It was with a reluctant amusement that Isaac allowed himself to be pulled in, his head awkwardly resting in the crook of Stiles' neck, as Stiles' arms looped around his neck. Isaac noticed that he smelled of grass and vodka, and involuntarily moved closer into him.  
"We could go." Stiles said.  
"Stiles… what?" Isaac replied, extracting himself from Stiles' grip.  
"We could just leave, right now. You said you wanted to get out of Beacon Hills."  
"No we can't. You're drunk, and you will regret it in the morning." he told him sensibly.  
"Okay then, how about this. When I still want to leave with you in the morning, I'll let you know. I'll pack a bag, and we'll go."  
Isaac chuckled under his breath. "Okay, deal." he managed to get out before Stiles pulled him into yet another awkward hug.


End file.
